Bride and Groom?
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Zoro glanced at me "If there's someone against the marriage, speak up or remain silence forever"-"Sorry, I gotta go..…" I walked away painfully and jumped of Sunny…I heard Nami yell my name…. Nami Sanji Luffy...Who's the groom?
1. Chapter 1

**YOLooW this is another story xD damn I'm good!! I thought about it when I was sleeping….yea I dreamt about it…is that weird?....never mind xD I hope you'll like it! R&R please xD**

……………………………………………

….. PoV  
We're already for a few days docked on an island with a lot flowers… I couldn't sleep….I still wonder why…and it's already three days like this. I'm happy no one saw me with sleeping problems. I look terrible, though… Everyone is already sleeping. Even the idiot…I dunno but even since he proposed to Nami, I kinda…feel empty…it's not his fault but it's just weird…

Nami's PoV  
Is everyone sleeping? I know that Robin is…. Everything is so weird now… He bought a ring and asked me to marry him…I said 'yes' without thinking…But I'm happy, I'm gonna marry tomorrow and nothing can fuck it up!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Navigator-san, you look beautiful…" said Robin with a smile

"Thank you, you did the most work with my dress and my hair so I have to thank you…"

"It was nothing really" it was quiet for a long time. An awkward pause. "Are you sure?" asked Robin after a long time

"What?" asked Nami

"Are you sure that you wanna marry him?" It was quiet again and Nami looked at Robin.

"Well…yea…He protected me every time…And he took care of me…yea, of course!" Robin nodded but didn't smile

"Do you love him? Or did you just say 'yes' because you still wanted to be protected?" Nami's eyes widened and she looked mad at Robin.

"Of course I love him!!" said Nami "That's really something I didn't expect you to say! Maybe Zoro, Ok! But you!" Robin said nothing and worked further with Nami's bouquet. Nami looked in the mirror and frowned.

Knock Knock

"Who is there?" asked Nami. Robin looked at the door.

"It's me.."

"Don't come in!" yelled Nami. Robin looked confused at Nami's reaction

"Not planning to…."

"Ok, what is it?" asked Nami relieved

"Sanji wanted to know if you wanted cherries or strawberries for your birthday cake…"

"Euhm…Strawberries" smiled Nami

"Ok, I'm gonna say it…" Nami and Robin heard the person left. Robin still looked confused at Nami.

'Why couldn't he come in?' thought Robin

Nami PoV

Why couldn't he come in? Why did I so weird? I'm sure that Robin thinks the same. I looked at her and she is looking at me with a brow up…So ok…I'm weird…something felt really really bad…Something felt bad since he asked me….

….. PoV

I'm sitting on the swing…and that is rare for me. What felt wrong? I always protected her and took care of her…. But he's the lucky bastard…He can have her…Although it hurts…I hope that I'm not going to ruin it….

"Ey! It's going to begin!!" I looked at chopper and smiled weakly. He frowned… "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I slept bad…."

"Ah…ok..need some sleeping pills?"

"No, I'm fine" Chopper walked to the deck behind….I'm a liar…..everything is already done…a huge cake…nice flowers…I sighed…The groom is already standing. Heh, he's nervous…and he's looking at me….dumbass…the music begins….And there is Nami. Wow, she's beautiful. But she looks sad? Why? Isn't she supposed to be happy? I don't get it… does she feel bad too?

Nami's PoV  
There is my going to be husband…so why aren't I happy? Maybe I'm just nervous? Yea, that's it…

-xxxxxx-

….. PoV

Zoro is the best man and he does his job good…It's logic that he's the best man…He's also the first man….

For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." Zoro glanced at me "If there's someone against the marriage, speak up or remain silence forever" He's good… Ah, Robin glanced at me too… Zoro didn't spoke further, but looked with huge surprised eyes at me…I wonder why ? Is he against the marriage? Wait a sec…Everyone is looking at me…. I looked around and…I'm….standing….?

"Ow…shit…." I whispered soft. I smiled and waved…. "Sorry, I gotta go..…" I walked away painfully and jumped of Sunny…I heard Nami yelling my name….

"LUFFY!!!!"

………………………………………**..**

**Ok! The next chapter isn't going to be a point of view story =3 just a normal one but I had to do a PoV for the excitement =3 did someone already know that ….. PoV Luffy was? 5 dots..could be Sanji or Luffy =3 but Sanji is the lucky bastard -.- Euhm, the chapter is short so the next chapter is going to be a long one =3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Hai!! I'm sorry for the delay! I hate school =P and I was in the middle of nowhere so I could write .!!! So here! A new chapter and thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!! It keeps me alive!!

By the way… I have 164 reviews…the one who sends the 200th, gets a beautiful story dedicated to him/ her.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

Normal PoV by the way

……………………………………….

"LUFFY!!!" yelled Nami. She wanted to jump nut Sanji grabbed her wrist. "Sanji, let go!"

"Stay here! What about our marriage!?" said Sanji

"We move it to tomorrow!" said Nami "Just let me go!"

"We can't! Why do you even want to know what's wrong with that shitty idiot!!"

"Because that shitty idiot is my captain!!" yelled Nami. Sanji's eyes widened and he sighed. He let go of her wrist and she walked to her room.

"I'm gonna think, don't interfere" said Nami and she closed the door. It was quiet.

"That shitty excuse for a captain! I'm gonna kill him!" yelled Sanji "I almost kissed her and I was almost her husband!"

"Don't be that lame, it's not like it's your first kiss with her" said Sanji

"It is…" said Sanji nibbling on his toothpick. He stopped smoking for Nami. Everyone looked with wide eyes at Sanji.

"It was going to be your first time?" asked Zoro. Sanji nodded "Even when you asked her to marry you?" He nodded again

"I tried a few times but she didn't want to, so I was kinda waiting for this day to come…"

'Something smells fishy…' thought everyone exapt Sanji. Everyone heard something from Nami's room and everyone was startled after seeing Nami running out her room, directly jumping from Sunny. She had her regular shoes on, a skirt, a shirt, her hair in a ponytail and all the make-up from her face.

"Nami-swan!!" Sanji wanted to jump too but Zoro stopped him with his katana

"What the heck!"

"Wear something else, the suit was expensive…"

"I don't care!"

"You're getting married tomorrow! Put your suit of!" Sanji thought for a sec and sighed. He walked to his room.

"I have to admit that if Nami would stay in her room that it wouldn't be very Nami-like…" said Robin. Everyone sighed and nodded.

-xxxxxxxx-

She ran through the town and looked for Luffy. She avoided everything and everyone and yelled for his name, but couldn't find him.

'Luffy, where are you? What's wrong?' thought Nami. She began to walk and she was quitte exhausted. She still looked around and went to every restaurant, but left without a track…. She heard water from the shore. She sighed and walked to the water, hoping she could get an idea where Luffy was.

Splash

Nami looked up

Splash

She looked around

Splash

Her eyes widened after seeing a straw-hat

"Luffy!" yelled Nami relieved and happy

Splash

'What is that for sound?' thought Nami and she walkd closer to Luffy.

Splash

Nami looked at the sand and picked up a stone. A flat stone. She threw it

Splash

Splash

Splash

Three times. She smiled happily and she looked at Luffy

"The trick is to use flat stones" Luffy picked up another stone and threw it.

Splash

Splash

Splash

Splash

"Cool!" said Nami with a smile. Nami walked closer to Luffy. "Why did you leave?"

She heard him sign

"I needed fresh air"

Nami looked with a frown

"Wow…" said Nami and picked up a stone

"What?"

"That's the worst lie I ever heard…" said Nami and she threw the stone.

"Why?"

"I was getting married on sunny….in the open air…."

"Sorry…."

"Idiot…"

It was quiet between them

"Why did you leave?" asked Nami again

"I really don't know why…I just stood up and needed to go" said Luffy. A part was true…he knows why he wanted to leave, but he didn't want to and just stood up without knowing

"Really? You just stood up? Without knowing?"

Luffy nodded

"weird…well, the marriage is tomorrow instead of today" said Nami. Luffy raised a brow and looked at Nami.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not going to marry without my captain"

"Why? You only need Zoro, the best man, Sanji, your almost-husband and Robin who'd take care of the rings…"

"It's stupid if I don't marry without my captain, everyone needs to be there" smiled Nami. Luffy picked up another stone and threw it

"And he agreed with me getting married tomorrow"

Luffy wanted to throw a stone but stopped in the mid-air. He looked at the sea and slowed his arm down.

"He agreed…"

Nami nodded "Ah, he did"

"Really?"

"Uhhuh"

It was quiet again.

"But he was mad of course…"

"Of course, I would be mad too…If my almost wife ran after a plain shitty captain who doesn't mean a shit to her…."

Luffy threw the stone on his hand into the sea. Nami looked with huge eyes at Luffy not believing what her captain just said. Was this the 17 year old idiot?

"Ah, b…but you do…"

"And I don't remember agreeing with your and his marriage…" Nami gasped and stepped back. Luffy's eyes widened and he looked at Nami

'oh shit….' thought Luffy. He smiled weakly and held his hands before him in defense

"B..But I agree of course! Why not?"

Nami held her hands before her mouth

"L…Luffy…" she trembled

"Really! I..It's ok!"

"L…Luffy…" Nami began to cry

"Don't cry! You're going to marry tomorrow, you should be happy!"

"But I'm not…You didn't agree…Why not?" Luffy looked at Nami. His hearts hurts….

"N…Nami…just forget what I said…please?"

"N..No…." Nami shook her head "You're gonna tell me now! Why didn't you agree!"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why not!!"

"I don't wanna hurt you and Sanji!!"

Nami gasped again and fell on her knees

"A…And….S…Sanji?" asked Nami "God….Luffy…." Luffy looked away and couldn't look at her. It was to painfull.

"Please tell me…." asked Nami again. Luffy pinched his eyes close. "Please…" plead Nami again

"I…I thought….." Luffy gulped and looked at her with eyes swimming in tears. Her eyes widened after seeing it. He blinked it away.

"Because…I thought that you could be my wife….the pirate queen…."

…………………………….

HAHAHAHAHAHA cliffy suckers!!! Sorry it's mean!! I know!!! But how faster the reviews how faster a new chapter *Evil laugh!!!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone chapter 3 xD I had a review from someone and said that my story already resembles a different story from another writer…I didn't know who he/she meant…so I was looking on and found it. I thinks he/she meant confesion68 story…So I read it and he/she was right -.- so I'm gonna change the storyline a bit but it's still going to be a fantastic story *slurp* slurp? Uhhuh *slurp***

**........................................................................................**

'_Because…I thought that you could be my wife….the pirate queen….' _

Nami only looked with wide eyes at Luffy. That sentence floated through her head. She stood up and wanted to say something but Luffy cut her off  
"But that's a feeling from a long time ago…I don't feel that anymore…I just have to get used to it that you belong to someone else " smiled Luffy softly

"You are a liar…" said Nami soft

"Why this time?"

"Why do you have to get used to it if you don't feel anything for me now?" asked Nami mad "A normal person wouldn't even have to get used to it if that normal person don't have any feelings!"

"Ah, really?" asked Luffy and he rubbed his back of his head "although…I don't remember that you can't get married if you didn't have someone's agreement…" Nami's eyes widened

'He's right….' Thought Nami.

"I mean, what the heck are you doing here? You could already be married with Sanji, but you just want MY agreement?" Nami took a step back.

"You're right…We should go back…he's probably waiting" Luffy nodded and they walked back slowly. Luffy with a sad face and Nami still cried softly behind his back without him knowing. They saw Sunny, Robin and Zoro. Nami and Luffy faked a smile and waved. Robin and Zoro looked worried and waved back with a fake smile. Nami and Luffy climbed up and Nami walked directly to her room. Luffy looked worried and wanted to walk to Sunny but instead he bumped against Zoro

"How did it go?" asked Zoro. Luffy frowned and avoided the question. He walked to Sunny and sat down.

"Not good, I presume…." Said Robin. Zoro nodded. Robin looked to the door where Nami went through and she walked to it. She leaned with her ear against the door. She heard soft sobs and her eyes widened. She walked to Luffy with a mad frown.

"She's crying" said Robin mad

"I know…" whispered Luffy with a trembled voice. Robin's frown disappeared and changed into a worried expression.

"A…and you too?"

"I know…"

Robin sighed and sat down

"What happened?" asked Robin worried

"Nothing…" whispered Luffy again with the same voice. Zoro walked to Robin. Robin stood up and looked at Zoro. Zoro nodded and sat down. Robin walked to Nami's room and opened the door without knocking. Nami sat on her bed with the wedding dress in her hands. Robin frowned, looking at the crying Nami. She never saw her cry like this. Robin closed the door and sat down next to Nami. She tried to comfort her but it didn't work.

"What happened?" whispered Robin. Nami looked at Robin and cried more.

"Luffy didn't agree with our marriage…but he didn't wanna tell me or Sanji cause he didn't want to hurt us…"

"Why? Why wouldn't he agree?"

"I don't know…Well, I do know something but that couldn't be it…"

"You think that he loves you?" asked Robin bluntly. Nami's eyes widened'

"I…I have to puke…" she ran to the bathroom and vomited. Robin looked at the ground and realized that Nami has a lot of stress…Nami walked back, trembled, and sat down,

"Nami, listen…you didn't care about Luffy's thoughts if you didn't love him too…you just wouldn't care and would just marry Sanji…" Nami cried and bit her thumbnail

"But I…I love Sanji…" whispered Nami

"Do you love Sanji?" asked Robin. Nami nodded "Then why didn't you ever kiss him?" Nami's eyes widened and she turned to Robin.

"Why are you defending Luffy?" asked Nami. Robin looked sad and sighed

"We both know that you made a mistake with saying yes…" Nami stood up mad and whipped away her tears. "So why did you say yes?"

"I told you, I love him!"

"Ah, I know…" whispered Robin. Nami knew that Robin was referring to Luffy when she said that. Nami cried more and lay down on her bed. Robin looked sad and stood up. She walked to the door, opened and left the room. Zoro looked at Robin, stood up and walked to her.

"He won't say a thing…" said Zoro

"Nami said enough…"

"Really?"

Robin nodded and told everything. Zoro looked at Luffy and sighed

"The idiot…" Robin nodded. Nami walked out her room. Robin and Zoro looked at her and Nami looked at Luffy and she sighed. She walked to the kitchen.

"Sanji…I wanna talk with you…" said Nami. Sanji turned and smiled, relieved that Nami was Ok.

"Sure" Sanji poured coffee in mocks and gave one to Nami "Tell me" Nami sighed and talked, not knowing that a certain ear was hearing everything.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nami came back from the kitchen and yawned. She smiled and went to her own room. Robin and Zoro looked emotionless at her.

"What the hell was that about?" whispered Zoro.

"I have no idea…" Zoro looked at his captain and walked to him.

"Ey, Luffy…"

"Hmm?"

"Nami talked with Sanji…"

"Really? A pity that we couldn't hear it…" said Luffy sarcastic

"But we could" smirked Zoro. Luffy turned and looked confused. He looked behind Zoro and saw Robin standing

"Ow…" he turned back "Well, I'm not interested…"

"Really? Why not?"

"it's their marriage, It's not my business…"

"And if I tell you that there's not gonna be a marriage?" asked Zoro with a smirk. Luffy's eyes widened but blinked fast.

"And why not?"

"Nami didn't want to…it was to early" Luffy turned and looked at Zoro. He pinched his eyes, not trusting Zoro at all

"So? They are going to marry soon, nothing to worry about"

"Don't you realize it! Nami gave you extra time! You can tell her your feelings"

Luffy's eyes widened

"……Say what?"

**.........................................................................**

**Ok, there was no plot in this story, never mind and I'm on the 176 reviews =3 remember the 200****th**** gets a fan fiction story dedicated to that person =3 review please xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo everyone! I'm back again from dead! (school) anyways, chapter 3 is up =3 I hope u like it. It's a bit angst in the begin

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Luffy…Luffy, wake up"

"Hmm…five minutes, Nami…"

"No, wake up, I have to tell you something…"

"Tell me…"

"But your still sleeping…"

"My eyes are closed but I can listen"

"I'm pregnant"

"You're what!"

"Ah, your eyes are open"

"D…Did you mean it!"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant…"

"W..Who's the father?"

"You are, but I'm going to raise it with Sanji"

"W…What?"

"The truth is, I don't love you, I love Sanji, I used you for the protection I needed"

"What?"

"And the baby….I don't even love it…So I think that I'm going to throw it into the sea…together with you…"

"N…Nami…what are you doing with that knife….?"

"Guess…"

-xxxxxx-

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone woke up after Luffy's scream, even the girls. Everyone stood around Luffy's hammock and was startled after seeing Luffy. He was laying in his bed, eyes wide open, trembling, clasping the sheets tide in his hands, sweating and eyes swimming in tears.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" asked Usopp worried. Luffy blinked his eyes and inhaled slowly. He glanced at Nami, but he looked away fast before someone noticed.

"Nightmare…it's nothing, go back to your beds" ordered the captain, but no one listened. Luffy sat up and frowned "I said: go to your bed"

"Don't you wanna talk about it?" asked Franky worried "You look terrible"

"That's because you guys won't let me sleep!"

"Do you need some sleeping pills?" asked Chopper

"No"

"I think, you have to take a rest, go to sunny for a good fresh breath" winked Robin. Luffy sighed irritated and scratched his head. He climbed out his hammock and walked away. The crew stood in the boys quarters. Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin and Franky went to their beds.

"Nami-swan, don't you wanna stay and talk?"

"No, sorry, I'm tired….long day and stuff…" Said Nami and she walked to her room. Robin already lay in bed with her eyes closed. Nami sighed and went to bed too, thinking about today….

"Sanji…I wanna talk with you…" said Nami. Sanji turned and smiled, relieved that Nami was ok.

"Sure" Sanji poured coffee in mocks and gave one to Nami "Tell me" Nami sighed.

"Don't you think that we're going a bit to fast with the marriage and stuff?" asked Nami. She sat down and looked at Sanji.

"Well, I don't think that we're going to fast"

"We only dated for two months and we were going to marry today…" Sanji sat down and held her hand. "But it's ok for me if you want to wait with it…" Nami sighed again and looked away, through the window.

"….yea…yea, I want to wait…" said Nami with a smile "It's just…I want to know my futher husband better…" Sanji frowned at this but smiled later.

"That's ok for me…Go to bed, you seem tired"

"Thank you" Nami stood up and walked outside the kitchen. She looked at Luffy and smiled a bit.~

'But which husband do I wanna know better….Luffy or Sanji….' thought Nami. She sighed and shook her head. She closed her eyes and didn't think about it anymore.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Luffy looked at the ocean. He heard a weird 'plop' sound behind him. He smiled and talked:

"Nami was pregnant from my baby, but she didn't love it and she didn't love me…so she wanted to throw the baby and me in the sea…although the baby wasn't even born, she cut it out with a knife in her belly…" He sighed "and the weirdest part is that I really believe that dream…" Luffy turned and looked at the little single ear on the deck

"Disappear now if you heard me, Robin…"

The ear disappeared and Luffy stood up. He walked back to the boys quarter and lay down in his bunk. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it didn't work. He mumbled softly and sat up again. He stood up and walked to the deck again. He lay on the deck and watched the stars. He smiled and yawned

'this is gonna work maybe…' he closed his eyes and slept finally.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Wake up, we're going to dock"

"Hmm?" Luffy opened his eyes and saw Usopp. Luffy smiled weakly and sat up. The sheet on his body slid of his body

"Euhm…did you…?"

"No, Nami did, come to the kitchen for your breakfast" said Usopp while walking upstairs. Luffy stood up and walked upstairs with the sheet in his hand. He came in the kitchen and he saw everyone already. Nami and Luffy glanced to each other but looked away fast. Luffy walked pasted Nami and lay the sheet down. He muffled 'thank you' and she muffled 'you're welcome' he sat down on his chair, and Sanji came with the breakfast. It was really quiet; Luffy wasn't even trying to steal their food, which worried everyone. Robin already knew what was going on so she ate further.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" asked Sanji this time. Luffy looked at him but shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know…I'm tired I think…" Robin looked at him. He looked very sad. She looked now at Nami. She looked also sad and didn't touch her spoon. Robin stood up and picked up her plate with food. She walked from the kitchen to the auqariumroom, hoping that a certain orange head would follow her. Everyone looked confused except for Luffy, he ate further. He glanced at Nami again

"N…Nami could you…" asked Luffy

"Why me?" asked Nami

"Well…maybe it's something about girls or something….and I'm a boy, I don't get them…" said Luffy. Nami frowned and was confused. Her eyes widened when she saw Luffy glancing at Sanji and back to her "like I said, I don't get them" he smirked this time. Nami huffed and walked downstairs. Nami looked and saw Robin reading a book with her plate. Nami walked to her and sat down next to her. Robin didn't get her eyes of from her book.

"What are you getting at?" asked Robin glancing at Nami. Nami frowned

"What am I getting at?"

"Yea…do you know that you're playing with Luffy? Do you know what he dreamt tonight? Even I, the horror book reading Robin, found it disgusting!"

"W…what do you mean? What dream?"

"You were pregnant from him! But you couldn't love the baby and Luffy so you said you would throw both of them into the sea….but first…you had to get rid of the baby so you put a knife in your belly….do you see how much it actually hurts him? And the worst thing is that he believes his dream…" Nami looked with wide eyes, and she shook her head.

"N…No…really?" asked Nami afraid. Robin nodded softly

"B…But I don't even know who I love…." Said Nami.

"Well…you can kiss them…" said Robin

"P…Pardon?"

"Maybe you get some certain feelings about someone when you kiss one of them?" said Robin. They we're in discussion without knowing that 2 people were listening

"Well….It seems like tournament…."

"Yeah…."

Mhuauauauhahahahahaha Who were the 2 people O_o well see u next time Review please XD


	5. Chapter 5

**hiya guys, sorry for the late update, but I make it up for you with a extra long chapter XD btw, I need only 5 reviews and I have 200 reviews by then. The 200****th**** get a story special XD Read and Review please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

**...  
**

Nami and Robin walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Only Luffy and Sanji were there. Nami and Robin looked confused but sat down. They saw 4 almost empty dishes and four full dishes. The four dishes were for Nami, Robin, Sanji and Luffy. Nami frowned and looked at Luffy and Sanji. They talked together and it wasn't hear able for Nami. Her frown was deeper.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Robin also curious. Sanji and Luffy looked up and looked at Robin.

"Nothing much..." said Luffy. Nami and Robin pulled up an eyebrow

"Define nothing..." said Nami

"Something that is nonexistent..." said Sanji. Nami stood up

"Where is everyone!"

"They're..." Luffy looked around "...not here..."

"Ow, really I didn't notice..." said Nami irritated "I'm going! The town is waiting for me..." she walked away. Robin ate her breakfast and looked at Luffy and Sanji. They were still whispering but Robin smiled. They didn't know that she planted an ear on Sanji's shoulder.

"I bet that I win" said Sanji

"That's the sixth time that you said that, it's getting boring..."

'A drinking contest?' thought Robin

"It's getting hard for you, I'm her husband, I can walk to her whenever I want, but if you approach her..." Robin's and Luffy's eyes widened "That's not that easy, isn't it?" Luffy and Robin stood up, both looking mad.

"You're talking about her like she's an animal!" yelled both in unison. Robin and Luffy gasped and they looked to each other. Luffy looked over both of his shoulders and then at Sanji's, seeing an ear on his shoulder.

"Y' know...forget this...I don't want this anymore..." said Luffy sad. Robin and Sanji frowned but then gasped. Luffy stood with his back towards the door so he didn't notice the person standing in the door opening. "I hate this...it's one big game about a person...and I don't want that...I love her, I can't do that to her..." Luffy heard something fall behind him and he turned. He gasped after seeing money laying on the ground and seeing Nami with wide eyes. She turned and walked away.

"I hate that too..." said Luffy. Luffy closed the door and ran after her. Robin looked at Sanji and Sanji sighed

"That's your wife..." said Robin "Aren't you angry or something?"

"Sorta..."

"Why aren't you going to stop him?" Sanji looked at Robin and looked back at the door.

"Because...he loves her longer and more than I do..." Robin frowned

"Why do you think that?"

"He loved her already when I met those two...he yelled already 'I don't want another navigator, I want her only' then already...and he kept protecting her even if it cost his live..." sighed Sanji "and besides, she loves him to..."  
"Yea? And how do you know that?"

"If she did love me too, she would already kiss me, and if she didn't love Luffy, Then she wouldn't run away now..."

"Ah...So why..."

"I don't want a marriage with someone who doesn't even love me the way I love her..."

"..."

...

"Nami!" Luffy run around in the hope to find Nami, but he couldn't find her. He saw the rest of his crew "Guys! You're here! Did someone see Nami?" asked Luffy panting

"Euhm, yea I thought that she went to other side of the beach" said Usopp

"Which way!" Franky pointed to the west

"That way..."

"Thanks!" smiled Luffy. He ran away and the four sighed

"I think that there's coming another wedding" said Zoro tired

"Yea, I think so too..." said Chopper worried

...

Luffy ran further and looked around. He was somewhere at the beach. He smiled a bit after seeing an orange-headed girl. She sat on the beach. He stopped and looked at her back. He looked sad after hearing her sob.  
"Why are you crying?" asked Luffy. She looked up and turned. She cried harder and hugged her legs.  
"I made a big mistake…"

"I never had to say 'yes' to Sanji…It was so stupid! But I didn't want to hurt him…But I hurt two people now…"

"Well…"

Nami turned and looked at Luffy

"Yeah…"

"You're not helping!"

"Sorry" snickered Luffy "Come here" Luffy went closer and hugged Nami. Nami's eyes widened but she relaxed after a while. She put her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry…you always protect me and this is what you get in return…I didn't mean it like this, I really didn't…but I didn't know that you love me…"

"Well, yea, I never ever showed it to you…I thought that I didn't need to…"

"What do you mean?" Nami looked confused at Luffy and Luffy smiled a bit and brushed her hair.

"I thought that you loved me too…" Nami's eyes widened and cried more

"That's my fault…I also never ever showed that to you…"

"What?" asked Luffy

"I never showed you that I love you…" Luffy smiled a bit "I don't know what to do…I love Sanji too…but not as much as I love you…"

"Sanji said that he doesn't want a marriage if his wife doesn't love him as much as he love her…and it may sound really, really weird but Sanji's knows that you love me more…" Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy whipped her tears away

"Luffy…how can I make it up with you..?"

It was quiet for a long time and they listened to the sounds of the waves.

"Marry me…"

"What?" Nami looked up with a confused expression

"You heard me…"

"D…Did you mean that?"

"Yea, I really mean it" Nami smiled and hugged Luffy tighter.

"Yes…" Luffy smiled too and kissed her head.

"Thank you…"

"Luffy, I love you…"

"I love you too…"

...

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Finally after everything… Sanji smiled a bit seeing Nami's and Luffy's kiss, and he's sure that it isn't the first one. It was weird but he was happy that everything was over and that he made 2 people happy…he also could say no, but that's not like him. He laughed when he saw Luffy blush and Nami talking about a honeymoon.

'so he's not that stupid?' Sanji took another cigarette and lit it 'only 17 years old…the lucky bastard…'

The bride and groom….

...

**Hope you liked it XD I hated the whole tournament snizzle in the previous chapter, Nami's not a whore! So here's the end XD review please! And remember the 200****th**** gets a special story made by moi! by the way review if I have to make a sequel/ prequel snizzle called 'honeymoon' and yea you can expect a M rated -.-  
**

**Xxxx Yasaonna-Chan**


End file.
